The zero probability
by Daitsuke-kun
Summary: Yuri has to make Estelle drop her reading and go out for a walk, but this mission is tough. Will Yuri suceed? Find out!


A quick Yuri x Estellise for the hell of it. This pairing is just SO obvious.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia, but I do happen to own *I mean I have it, not like that I made it xD* an XBOX 360. Tales of Vesperia belong to Bandai Namco games, and XBOX 360 belongs to Microsoft and Billy Gates, LOL. I haven't finished TOV yet, but the game's awesome! The best RPG game I've ever played! I mean, Lost Odyssey is pretty cool too, but I can't actually finish it, I'm stuck at the beginning... I'm too stupid for it xD Or the game's too stupid for me xD Okay, so here's your one-shot, kiddies!

Summary: Will Yuri be able to make Estelle go out for a walk on a sunny day while she's fighting for staying in her quaters reading? Find out!

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

It was a sunny day, and Yuri thanked the Gods or whatever was there in the world that the rain has finally stopped. It was raining in the kingdom for the two damn weeks already, the sky was constantly gray, and it was utterly depressing. Flynn was missing again somwhere, but this time Yuri had no intentions of going looking for him. He was probably teaching Karol better techniques in fighting, Yuri thought, as he climbed up the stairs to Estelle's room.

It was a habit that he had obtained when the peacefull and boring life started once again; he went to her room every morning, asking how didn she sleep, if she was alright and everything, then he made some witty comment about her looks, she made aa angry face (an awfully cute angry face, Yuri had to admit) and scoffed, hiding her face in another boring book. Yuri shrugged and went training with Flynn after that little ritual, or just aimlessly walked around the territory of the country, doing nothing. For the last too weeks, as it was constantly raining, he didn't go anywhere, and he was so bored that he understood Repede, who ran off too somewhere when the rain stopped and still didn't come back. Yuri didn't worry too much; Repede always returned to him, no matter what.

But this day, as the weather finally became better, Yuri Lowell had a special mission.

It was a mission of luring Estelle out of her room for a walk to make her stop reading. It annoyed him when she was reading to much and her people didn't get any attention. Well, deep down he new that he didn't care about other people, he didn't like that HE didn't get any attention from her either. She didn't talk to him, didn't snile, all she did was turn the pages of stupid old books and read meaningless sentences.

Of course, education is good, no doubt, but you have to take a break sometimes, right?..

But Estelle was a nerd, and that said it all.

It jeopardised his mission, but he liked that it wasn't so easy. He knew she wouldn't give in without a fight; a mental one at that matter.

As he entered her room, he bowed a little in mock respect.

"Good morning, princess Estellise" - he said, sarcasm evident in his voice.

She didn't even flinch or look at him, she just turned the page of her stupid book, as if she didn't notice him here. She was still lying in her bed, and that was a sighn that she REALLY didn't want to get up and go somewhere. Yuri frowned.

"Problems with hearing, your majesty?" - he asked with mock politeness. But it seemed he had bad luck today; she still didn't aknowlege his presence.

That's when Yuri decided to get a little physical. No, not in that way as you may think, he couldn't take advantage of the girls like that, especially of the noble girls like her. He just sat in front of her on her bed so she would notice him for sure.

"What are you reading?"

This time she noticed him, but didn't even look up at him.

"The book about the probability theory" - mumbled Estelle. She was really into the book it seemed.

Yuri sighted.

"How can you read this crap?! It's boring" - he stated as she finally glanced at him, her pink hair still a mess from sleep.

"No it's not. It's really interesting actually. For example, do you know what's the probability of Repede having five puppies at once?"

Yuri blinked.

"Uh... Repede's a boy" - he noted.

Estelle nodded, turning her gaze to the book once again.

"Exactly. That's why the probability of it is zero"

Yuri blinked once again. His head was already started to hurt.

"Uh... Okay... So what's the probability of me luring you out of bed for a walk then?" - he asked her. Estelle didn't lift her eyes from the book, just chewed on her lip slightly. He could feel the gears in her head turning.

"Considering that the book I'm reading here is really interesting and that I'm not willing to go anywhere it's ze... - but she didn't even finish the sentence as the book was pulled from her hands roughly all of a sudden. - Hey, give it back!"

"Not a chance, princess!"- said Yuri, lifting the book high above his head. Estelle tried to reach it, but he just stood up , waving the book in the air.

"If you want to get it, then get up, lazy girl!"

Estelle rushed to him and jumped sevetal times helplessly, trying to get the book. But it was pointless, as Yuri was taller than her.

"Give it back!"

"Not if you agree to go out with me!"

Estelle suddenly stopped as a beautiful blush spread on her cheeks.

"Uh, what?" - she asked, avoiding his gaze.

Yuri realized his mistake and quickly added:

"Um, I mean go out for a walk..."

A mean smile siddenly appeared on her face as she stepped closer to him, looking him right in the eyes.

"You know, I liked the first one better" - she said slyly as Yuri's eyes pierced into her's in disbelief.

"What do you mean you..."

He didn't even get a chance to finish as she kissed him, closing her eyes. Her hands quickly found his as he closed his eyes too, the book falling from his grasp...

...And right in her hands.

She broke the kiss when she got the book and jumped away from him, sticking out her tongue.

"Tricked ya!" - she laughed as she sat on her bed comfortably, opening the book once again.

When Yuri opened his eyes, there was playfull twinkle in them. He walked to her bed and picked Estelle up, the book falling from her hands on the floor with a "thump".

"Yuri, what are you doing!?" - shouted the princess, her hands automatically encircling his neck.

"I'm going out with you" - he said as he exited her room, closing it with his leg carelessly.

"Put me down!"

"Considering that you're so cute right now, shouting at me, so light, petite and curvy, the probability of it is zero" - smirked Yuri as he rushed through the corridors of the castle right to the exit.

When they finally ran out and the rays of sun greeted them, Estelle laughed.

"You're mean, you know it?"

"The probability that you're thinking that for real is zero" - grinned Yuri, silencing her with a kiss.

The day when the rain had finally stopped was the happiest day for them indeed.


End file.
